


Settle Down

by darkpanda22



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Secret Relationship, Song Lyrics, Songfic, but no actual smut, sorry for making Tina the bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpanda22/pseuds/darkpanda22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's in a relationship with Tina but she doesn't want people to know they're in a relationship. Songfic of the song of the same name by The 1975.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle Down

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics are in italics and a link to the song would be here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phDiXangd7Q

_A soft sound_

_To the way that she wears her hair down_

_Covering up her face._

 

Ray had always considered Tina to be everything he needed in a partner but Tina was one confusing girl. She was often just as quiet as he was and whenever they’d go out she’d always cover most of her face with her hair. She wouldn’t hold his hand or hug him or kiss him at all in public but that was only part of what frustrated Ray so much. She was a completely different person behind closed doors. She was such a lovely girl, always cuddling up to him and showering him in affection.

 

_And oh what a let down,_

_And I don't seem to be having any effect now_

_Falling all over the place._

 

Yet, when they were in public, she acted like his friend, instead of his girlfriend. He’d always try to at least hold her hand or hug her but each time she found a way to avoid it. Ray would either end up on the ground or slamming into another person when that would happen.

 

_But you're losing your words_

_We're speaking in bodies_

_Avoiding me and talking 'bout you._

 

Slowly, Tina began to act how she acted in public, behind closed doors. It started with their normally, interesting conversations turning into Tina ignoring him every time he tried to start up one. Ray found himself crumbling. What did he do wrong? How can he fix it? **Was** there a way to fix it? Soon enough, he sought out help from his best friend, Michael. Sitting in his apartment, he spilled out everything and after a brief moment of silence, Michael frowned “She’s ashamed of dating you Ray. You should really find someone better, someone who doesn’t feel the need to hide your relationship.” 

 

_But you're losing your turn_

_I guess I'll never learn_

_'Cause I stay another hour or two._

 

Ray was getting tired of it, the constant reminder that the girl of his dreams was ashamed of him but regardless, he stay with her longer. He loved her and maybe, just maybe, she’ll come around.

 

_“For crying out loud, settle down!_

_You know I can't be found with you.”_

 

The words rang in his head as he walked next to Tina. He’d just wanted to give her a kiss on the cheek but was violently shoved as those words flew out of her mouth, solidifying what he and Michael had been thinking. Ray blinked away the tears he felt welling up. No, don’t lose hope. She’ll come around..right?

 

_We get back to my house_

_Your hands, my mouth_

 

They went back home after that and she immediately pounced on him. A flurry of kisses and small hands attacked him and he found himself feeling…used. That night, Tina went to bed satisfied but Ray laid awake, thoughts and feelings flowing through him for most of the night. She…won’t come around..will she?

 

_Now I just stop myself around you._

 

Two days later, Ray was a free man. He didn’t feel very free, though, as he cared for Tina but if she was ashamed of dating him then he’d relieve her of the embarrassment. He’d see her everywhere, and each time he’d have to stop himself from wanting to walk over and talk to her. She was free to do what she wanted now and Ray would fight the pain in his heart if that meant he’d have a better lover soon enough.  

 

_A small town_

_Dictating all the people we get around_

_What a familiar face._

 

Their city was small and Ray began to notice an older man’s face popping up everywhere he went. The man was attractive but Ray felt stuck in a bubble. He had built walls around his heart and now no one would be getting in, at least for a little bit. The bruises on his heart and pride needed to heal before he’d get caught up on another.

 

_Do you get what I mean now?_

_I'm so fixated on the girl with the soft sound_

_And hair all over the place._

 

Though, every time Ray saw the man, he fell more and more until finally, he was getting some lunch when he saw the older man in a booth alone, his hair all over the place and his intense stare focused on his food. Ray hid a smile when he saw all the other seats were taken before he took a deep breath and walked up to him. “Uh- excuse me, Do you mind if I sit here? All the other seats are taken.” The man looked up at his voice, squinting slightly at him, his gaze seeming to look through Ray before he nodded and Ray let a quiet “Thanks” slip through his lips as he slid into the booth, sitting in front of the other man and starting to eat. “You look familiar…have I seen you anywhere?” Ray chuckled “Yeah. You’re literally everywhere I go. Not that I notice or anything..” He mumbled the last part, a light pink dusting his cheeks. The man laughed, making the bags under his eyes disappear and showing off the most beautiful smile Ray had ever seen. His heart beat wildly in his chest, he couldn’t help but smile at his laugh. “You’re funny, Kid. My name’s Joel, by the way.” Ray hid his darkened blush and smile but looking down at his food. “Thanks old man..I’m Ray.” Joel’s smile was big and bright and only grew at Ray failed attempt to conceal his blush and smile.

 

_And you're sure that I'd learn_

_I'm pushing through bodies_

_Avoiding me and walking 'round you._

 

After that day, the two started to hang out more and everyone was talking about the unlikely duo. Ray would catch himself falling further and further for Joel as time went on and as much as it excited Ray, he was still absolutely afraid to start another relationship with the bruises to his self-confidence and pride. He also found himself hiding what had happened with Tina from Joel. He didn’t want him to feel pity for him and, while he had long since gotten over Tina, he was still keeping her secret only for his pride. Ray didn’t dive too much into his life but Joel told him everything about him and Ray wishes he could just open up and tell him what happened but he told himself that would cause more pain than help.

 

_And you're cold and I burn_

_I guess I'll never learn_

_'Cause I stay another hour or two._

 

They were opposites but, Ray found himself more in love with Joel than he could’ve ever been with Tina. He wasn’t what he had been originally looking for but thank god he found Joel. Everything was great and soon enough Ray and Joel began to date officially. They’d go out, hold hands, kiss and hug and Joel wasn’t ashamed to have Ray, in fact he’d said he was proud to have Ray as his. Though, Tina found a way back into Ray’s life after their first few dates. She’d been upset when she confronted him in the grocery store the day after their 4th date. “Ray, what the hell? You leave me and go to- to an older **man**? I- I thought you loved me Ray. What happened?”

 

_“For crying out loud, settle down!_

_You know I can't be found with you.”_

 

He repeated those words, her words, and watched as her eyes widened, regret covering her face. “Look, Ray-“ Ray interrupted her “No you look, Tina. I love Joel and I will **never** go back to you. You were so ashamed to have me as a boyfriend well now I found someone who’d rather show me off than hide me. I actually feel loved with Joel so don’t think for one second that anything you can do will bring me back to you. I’m done. Goodbye, Tina.” Ray stalked away from her and went about his shopping before checking out his groceries and heading back to Joel’s place. When he walked in, he let out a sigh, dropping the bag in the kitchen and laying face first on the sofa.

 

_We get back to my house_

_Your hands, my mouth_

 

Joel wandered in minutes later and finding his lover pressed into the sofa, he knew something was wrong so he gently lifted his head and sat down, placing Ray’s head in his lap. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Ray frowned but he knew it was time, so he let it all out. He told Joel all about Tina, his mouth spewing out his tale of shattered confidence while Joel ran his fingers through Ray’s hair and up and down his back as he spoke, picking up the pieces that Ray was breaking into and putting him back together again. Ray finally got it all off his chest while Joel was there all the way for him.

 

_Now I just stop myself around you._

 

Ray still has to constantly remind himself that he can be affectionate with Joel anytime he wanted to but Joel was patience and Ray loved him even more for it. He also has to stop his heart from beating a mile a minute every time Joel is near. The man could make his pulse spike up with just a look and Ray loved every second of it.

 

_A soft sound_

_And to the way that she wears her hair down_

_Covering up her face._

 

Comparing Joel to Tina, Joel was louder than her but when he **was** soft spoken, it was like Ray could talk to him about anything and he would listen. In the beginning, Ray and Tina’s relationship was a little like that but it quickly spiraled downward into her ignoring him as if he wasn’t her boyfriend. But even after that, Tina still came around. The same hopeful thoughts that Ray once had ran through her head. Her heart would break every time she saw the two together but it was her own fault that she was feeling such pain.

 

_And oh what a let down,_

_I don't seem to be having any effect now_

_Falling all over the place._

 

She’d continue to try and get Ray back, falling into acting how Ray was when they were together. She never had any effect though, and it drove her up the wall. Watching Ray be happy with another man was driving her insane and she couldn’t get over him, even after 3 years.

 

_But you're losing your words_

_We're speaking in bodies_

_Avoiding me and talking 'bout you._

 

Ray and Joel noticed immediately and soon enough their conversations were filled with Tina. “What are we gonna do?” “She won’t leave me alone.” “Ray, we gotta do something about Tina.” “I know, Joel. I thought she was embarrassed of me so I don’t know why she’s still bothering me.” Then, Joel got an idea.

 

_And you're losing your turn_

_I guess I'll never learn_

_'Cause I stay another hour or two._

 

Joel organized a formal dinner for them. Ray didn’t know where Joel was going with this idea but he played along and dressed up. They went out to a fancy restaurant and Joel invited everyone he could think off, including Tina. The dinner started up nice enough, with Joel and Ray sitting together and Tina sitting close to Ray. Though, Joel was nervous. He had wanted to wait a little longer to do this but, because of Tina, he had to do it as quick as possible. So, after everyone had cleaned their plates and were settled, Joel stood up to make his announcement. Joel’s heart was beating so fast as he stood and started to speak. “Ray..we’ve uh been together for a long time now..almost 4 years actually and we’ve been through a lot..I know you’ve heard the words:

 

_“For crying out loud, settle down!_

_You know I can't be found with you.”_

 

But I- I want to be found with you. I want people to see just how amazing you are and I know this is all really cheesy but uh-“ Joel paused and slowly went down on one knee and pulled out a little black box, making Ray gasp as the tears that had already started welling up in his eyes spill over. “Ray Narvaez Jr. will you marry me?” Ray nodded hastily, flinging himself into Joel’s arms, yells of “Yes! Yes, Joel!” echoed around the room before their guests were clapping and cheering, all except one. Tina’s eyes had glazed over and she was staring at the ground, she felt sick and hurt and ran from the scene as fast as possible. Ray and Joel didn’t even notice her absence until the congratulations died down and realized they didn’t get one from Tina. They smiled at each other, their hands intertwined and Joel found his new favorite thing to do; play with his fiancé’s ring on his finger.

 

_We get back to my house_

_Your hands, my mouth_

 

They rushed back home after every one left the dinner and as soon as they stepped through the door, Joel was attacking him with a flurry of kisses and hands and Ray couldn’t get enough. They went to sleep that night curled up together, naked, satisfied and loved. Ray couldn’t have been happier as he closed his eyes, his head buried into Joel’s chest and Joel’s chin resting on top of his.

 

_Now I just stop myself around you._

 

The wedding day approached fast after that day and there was no sign of Tina throughout the month that lead up to it. Ray and Joel planned everything together and soon enough, Papa Narvaez was walking his son down the aisle to Joel. Ray’s ‘bridesmaids’, all of his friends who just happened to be male, stood to the priest’s left and Joel’s groomsmen were to the right of him. Ray’s heart was beating hard in his chest as he smiled at Joel. His white suit contrasting Joel’s black suit and seeming to shine in the bright natural light pouring into the church, making Ray appear as if he had fell right out of heaven. Joel couldn’t help but stare at his soon-to-be-husband and when he was finally next to him, he intertwined their hands together, making that already beautiful smile on his face grow wider. After vows were exchanged and the priest got to the part that made them both sweat. “If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” Ray looked out at all his friends and family but stopped when he saw Tina standing in the back of the church. She locked eyes with him before she sent him a reassuring smile and slipped out of the church. Ray found himself smiling, happy the woman wouldn’t be bothering them anymore and when he turned back to Joel, Joel immediately knew what had happened and matched his smile, giving his hand a little squeeze. The wedding continued on with a hitch and soon enough Ray Narvaez Jr. became Ray Narvaez-Heyman. The newlyweds were ecstatic and nothing could bring them down from their own personal cloud nine.

 

_“For crying out loud!”_

 

Ray yelled when a loud crash met his ears, immediately knowing who had caused the noise. “I’m sorry papa!” Ray put his hands on his hips and shook his head. “It’s alright, hun. It’s not your fault it’s you’re dad’s.” Joel sputtered “huh-? Uh, wha- How is it **my** fault?” Ray chuckled and leaned down, kissing their daughter on the forehead before he kissed Joel on the lips. “You’re clumsy and I know for a fact that Samantha didn’t make that mess because Sam doesn’t drink **beer** Joel.” Joel pouted “You don’t know that..” Ray laughed loudly as he pick up the 3 year old girl and said “Who wants ice cream?” The little girl’s eyes lit up “I do, papa!!” Ray smiled wide at her before he turned his attention back to Joel “When your Dad cleans up his mess then we’ll go get ice cream. Isn’t that right, Joel?” Joel’s frown deepened but Samantha started to whine “Dada, come onnn! We get ice cream, Dada! Ice cream!” Joel couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at how cute their daughter was. “Alright, Alright.” Joel smiled softly as he cleaned up his mess and the three of them headed to the ice cream shop. The sat around and ate their ice cream and had a great time as a family. Ray caught a flash of brown and looking over he saw Tina sitting with another man. He smiled as he watched the two hold hands before he turned back to his own family and squeezed Joel’s hand under the table. When they got back home that night, Samantha was put to bed and Ray curled up beside Joel in their bed. There was a moment a silence before Ray found himself mumbling “I should thank Tina.” Joel looked down at him a little confused “Why is that? She hurt you.” Ray smiled and rested his forehead on Joel’s “Yeah but, if it wasn’t for her hurting me, I wouldn’t be here right now, in the arms of the love of my life and a beautiful daughter in the other room.” Joel smiled wide at him and closed the distance between them. Ray chuckled as Joel climbed on top of him “So much for settling down.” Joel just smiled, pulling his husband into another kiss. “Shut up Ray.” Though that was **not** what Ray did that night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know how I did! Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
